Amor inmortal
by black.moon.9843
Summary: ¿Que tan inmortal puede llegar a ser el amor?; Kaname y Zero, encontraran sus respuestas con los obstaculos que tengan en el camino y demostrar que su amor puede llegar a ser inmortal a un después de de la muerte. Es un KanameXZero y contiene "MPREG."
1. Argumento

_**AMOR INMORTAL**_

"_**Prologo"**_

En una noche oscura; una mansión yacía en llamas, quemando todo lo que había adentro y afuera de la mansión, un hombre de 22 años, cabello marrón oscuro pegado al cuello, vestido todo de negro y ojos de color marrón rojizo que eran opacados por sus lágrimas, por su amado que yacía muerto en sus brazos, no lográndose ver la cara, solo su cabello plateado y largo. En eso una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta pálido y unos ojos amatistas, pone su mano en el hombro en modo de apoyo.

-¿Quién fue?- Aferrándose aún más el cuerpo de su amado y derramando todavía lágrimas.

-Deja que sea yo quien los venga.- Mirando la mansión en llamas.- No solo mi hermano, quien está en tus brazos murió, sino también mis hijos y esposo.

-Sera difícil probar quien fue el culpable, sin pruebas y más cuando parece un suicidio.- Parándose con el cuerpo aún en brazos.- ¿Cómo los harás pagar con esta traición?, Yumiko.

-Algo que cambiara la vida de los vampiros pero principalmente, extinguir a los purasangres.- Mirando alguna reacción del purasangre.

-Lo comprendo.- Mirándola a los ojos.- No solo te han traicionado a ti; así que haz lo que tengas que hacer y nunca te arrepientas.

Dicho eso, se alejó con todo y cuerpo a un lugar para poder enterrarlo mientras que Yumiko veía como era consumida la mansión por el fuego.

Después de unos días se supo sobre la muerte de una familia de purasangres y que mencionaban que habría sido un suicidio; también sobre una purasangre que traiciono a los de su especie, al darle de su sangre a unos cuantos humanos y los puntos débiles de los vampiros, siendo los primeros cazadores que existieron. Dando cacería a los vampiros, los purasangres disminuyeron, quedando solo tres familias importantes y que los nobles protegían a costa de sus propias vidas, al ser los purasangres muy importantes para ellos.

Diez años pasaron y el hombre de ojos color vino, había seguido con su vida, formando una familia pero su tristeza crecía cada vez más, volviéndose una persona sin sentimientos y con una mirada fría; un día mientras se paseaba en un campo de flores recordando a su amado, apareció de la nada Yumiko.

-No es que lo haya deseado pero ya te creía muerta.- Sintiendo el viento mover sus cabellos.

-Estoy muerta pero antes de irme, te tenía que entregar algo que le pertenecía a mi hermano.- Dándole un libro con candado y su llave.- Creí conveniente que tú lo tuvieras, como un recuerdo de él.

-Gracias.- Abrazando el diario y sonreír con amargura.- A pesar de ser un cascaron vacío, el recordarlo me hace seguir con vida pero es tan doloroso no volver a escuchar su voz o esa bella sonrisa que solo me mostraba a mí.

-Se cómo te sientes.- Mirándolo como una madre mira a su hijo.- Necesito un favor tuyo.- Obteniendo toda su atención.- Para que los Kiryuu vuelvan a surgir, necesitan ser olvidados.

-¿Todavía queda algún Kiryuu vivo?- Sorprendido.

-Mis gemelos siguen con vida pero no sé dónde están pero los que mataron a mi hermano y mi esposo, se encargaran que todos los Kiryuu estén muertos.- Mirándolo con tristeza.- Por eso te pido, que el apellido Kiryuu, quede en el olvido; como si nunca hubieran existido.

-Me encargare de eso.- Susurro mientras la veía desaparecer con el viento.- La verdad será oculta hasta que sea necesaria de que salga a la luz.

Después de haber visitado la tumba de su amado como cada año; al llegar a su mansión se encerró en su despacho y abrió el diario. Cuando lo empezó a leer, reía por ratos recordando aquellos tiempos que estuvo a su lado pero cuando llego a la última página, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al leer lo que contenía.

-¡NO!- Gritó mientras golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza.

Lleno de desesperación, tiro todo lo que había en su escritorio y expandió su poder en descontrol, logrando romper todos los vidrios; por todo el alboroto, una mujer de 20 años, cabello castaño largo, ojos cafés y vistiendo un vestido negro, entro encontrándose todo el lugar destruido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sorprendida al ver las lágrimas del purasangre de corazón frió.

-Lárgate.- Susurro sin verla.- ¡Dije que te largues!

-Soy tu esposa, no me puedes tratar así.- Le reclamo por el grito.- He soportado 10 años de tu indiferencia pero no voy a seguir siendo como si fuese el remplazo de él, cuando sabes muy bien que está muerto y nunca regresara a ti.

-Solo cumplí con mi obligación como líder y que sería necesario tener herederos.- Mirándola con enojo.- Pero tú nunca llegaras a ocupar su lugar, nunca serás nadie para mí y aunque este muerto, él seguirá teniendo mi corazón y tú lo único que tendrás, serán las sobras de mí.

-"Parece ser que no me sirvió matarlo pero aun así me gusto verlo sufrir".- Pensó mientras veía a su esposo con rabia.- Si no te tengo, vivirás sufriendo, el no tenerlo a él.

-¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste!- Agarrándola del cuello, al leerle la mente y descubrir que ella tenía que ver en la muerte de los Kiryuu.- Espero que te quemes en el infierno.

En un movimiento rápido, le perforo con su mano el corazón y luego soltarla, cayendo al piso sobre el charco de sangre.

-Tú…vendrás…conmigo…al infierno.- Mirando la copa de sangre que había tomado su esposo mientras escupía sangre para luego ser solo cenizas.

-Veneno.- Susurro al olor muy bien la copa.- Así que tenías planeado matarme desde un principio.

Con algo de dificultad, le ordeno a una sirvienta el cuidado de sus hijos, de ahí, salió de la mansión con un solo destino; al llegar al campo de flores se dirigió al árbol de cerezo, donde a un lado se encontraba la lápida de su amado y se sentó, viendo el atardecer.

-En una tarde como esta, fue que te conocí.- Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- Sera mejor que salgas donde estés, que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, cazador.

De entre los árboles salió un joven de 14 años, cabello castaño claro y largo, un poco por debajo de los hombros, ojos color café amielados, vistiendo como un cazador y portando una espada.

-Te estas muriendo.- Acercándose al purasangre y mirando el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Facilitarías las cosas si me clavaras eso al corazón.- Apuntando a la espada del joven.

-¿Por qué rendirte así de fácil?- Pregunto mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-Porque lo único que amaba ya no está conmigo.- Mirando la lápida mientras se aferraba al diario.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cross Eriol.- Le contesto.

-Acaba con mi vida y llévate esto.- Dándole el diario.- Oculta esto para que la verdad nunca se sepa y quede en el olvido.

Haciendo caso al vampiro agarro el diario y clavo su espada directo al corazón para luego alejarse de ahí mientras que el vampiro se volvía cenizas.

_-Ya sea en esta vida o en la otra mi amor por ti se volverá inmortal, esperando algún día que nos volvamos a ver, mi querido Orez.- Fue como el susurro de un viento, de un vampiro enamorado mientras que las cenizas se los llevaba el viento._

-Protegeré esto con mi vida.- Susurro al viento el joven cazador, esperando ser escuchado por el vampiro mientras que su cabello se movía con el viento.- Y espero que en tu siguiente vida, te encuentres con esa persona a quien amas.


	2. Academia Cross

_**CAP. 1 "ACADEMIA CROSS".**_

500 años pasaron en que la verdad fue oculta por las mentiras y las mentiras se convirtieron en rumor.

La Academia Cross, creada por un ex cazador llamado Kaien Cross, siendo el propósito de crear paz entre los humanos y vampiros, dividido por dos dormitorios y dos horarios; los de la clase diurna que visten uniforme negro y los de la clase nocturna que visten uniforme blanco.

Ahora, muchas alumnas de la clase diurna se encontraban amontonadas en la entrada del dormitorio de la luna, esperando ver salir a los de la clase nocturna.

-¡Bien, bien, para atrás, para atrás!- Poniéndose en frente de la entrada, una joven de 15 años, cabello marrón y corto hasta los hombros, ojos color marrón, vistiendo una camisa blanca de mangas largas y encima una chaqueta negra con un moño rojo, una falda negra por arriba de las rodillas, calcetas negras hasta los muslos, botas cafés y portando un tipo de brazalete blanco que lleva la marca de una rosa roja.- ¡Ya inició el toque de queda para los estudiantes de la clase diurna!- Les dijo a las alumnas.- ¡Regresen a los dormitorios!

-¡No es justo!- Reprocho una alumna mientras la otras asentían.- Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para verlos.

-Tienes algún problema Yuki.- Poniéndose a lado de Yuki una joven de 15 años, cabello castaño, corto por sobre el cuello, ojos color avellana y vistiendo una camisa negra de mangas largas y encima una chaqueta blanca con un moño rojo, una falda blanca por arriba de las rodillas, calcetas negras hasta los muslos, botas cafés y portando el mismo brazalete que tiene Yuki en el brazo izquierdo.- Por favor, formen filas y hasta que los de la nocturna ingresen al salón, ustedes regresaran a sus dormitorios.

-¡Si, Sayori-sempai!- Exclamaron todas con admiración.

-Me has salvado Yori-chan.- Viendo que las alumnas se quitaban del camino mientras suspiraba de alivio.- Tienes un mes de haber entrado y eres capaz de controlarlas más que yo.

-Tienes que aprender a utilizar la cabeza.- Apuntando a su cabeza.- Y mostrar seriedad en el momento, ten en cuenta que eres la hija del director y es tu deber controlarlas que no ronden cerca de los de la clase nocturna.

-Lo sé pero…- Se calla al ver que la puerta del dormitorio de la luna se abre.

En eso, salón los alumnos de la clase nocturna con sus impecables uniformes blancos y alocando más a las alumnas de la clase diurna mientras que Yuki y Yori intentaba controlarlas.

-¡Es Aidou-sempai!- Gritaron algunas con amor.

-¡Hola, mis queridas mininas!- Las saludo guiñándoles el ojos de forma coqueta, un joven de 17 años, cabello rubio dorado, ojos azul eléctrico y vistiendo una camisa negra de mangas largas, encima una chaqueta blanca con una corbata roja, pantalones blanco y zapatos negros, viéndose elegante.- ¡Un beso para todas!

-Hanabusa, las alocaras más.- Le advirtió por lo bajo para que nadie escuchara, un joven de 19 años, cabello rubio rojizo ondulado, ojos color ámbar, vistiendo su uniforme blanco pero teniendo la chaqueta desabrochada, la camisa negra desabrochada los primeros botones y sin corbata.

-Deja de molestar Akatsuki.- No haciéndole mucho caso.- Que no vez que me adoran.

-Después no vayas a mi cuarto pidiendo mi atención.- Le susurró al oído para luego adelantarse.

-¡Espera!- Alcanzándolo.- Era mentira, solo necesito de ti.

-Y a esos que les pasa.- Mirándolos muy de cerca, una joven de 17 años, cabello marrón pálido que cae en ondas hasta la cintura y sus ojos son de un tono más oscuro que su cabello.

-Solo demuestran lo mucho que se quieren.- Sonriendo gentilmente, un joven de 18 años, cabello rubio un poco más claro que el de Hanabusa, ojos verdes, vistiendo su uniforme formalmente y unos guantes blancos.- Tu deberías conocerlos mejor que nadie, Ruka o tu qué piensas, Shiki.

-No me metas en esto, Takuma.- Terminando de comer su poky, un joven de 16 años, cabello caoba y ojos ligeramente teñidos de azul.- Dame más poky, Rima.

-Toma.- Dándoselo a la boca, una joven de 16 años, cabello de un tono naranja claro, amarrado a dos coletas con una cinta negra en cada lado de la cabeza y ojos azules similar al cerúleo.

-Gran ayuda la que me das.- Susurro para sí, Takuma.- Bueno; pero te recuerdo como cuidaba mucho Akatsuki a Hanabusa.

-Como no olvidarlo, si sigue siendo su niñera.- Mirando de reojo a la parejita.- "Tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías".

Mientras tanto, Yuki intentaba controlar a las alumnas que la salen empujando; ella cierra los ojos al ver que se hiba a caer pero los vuelve abrir despacio al no sentir el impacto

-Kaname-sempai.- Sonrojándose un poco al ver quien la sostenía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta un poco preocupado, un joven de 18 años, cabello marrón oscuro por sobre el cuello y ojos marrón rojizo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Alejándose un poco de él.

-Debes tener más cuidado.- Acariciándole la mejilla para luego mirar a Sayori.- Wakaba, buen trabajo, como siempre.

-De nada.- Dijo escuetamente.

En eso, dos alumnas se acercan a Kaname y le dan una rosa y un regalo, recibiéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir su camino.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar…Seiren.- Dijo Kaname.

-Kaname-sama, sostendré eso por ti.- Agarrando el regalo, una joven de 17 años, cabello violeta pálido por sobre el cuello y ojos a juego con su cabello.

-Si.- Siguiendo su camino mientras marchitaba la rosa.

Después de haber enviado a las alumnas a sus dormitorios y haber hecho un recorrido por todo el lugar, Sayori ingreso al salón, siendo recibida por muchos ojos carmesí mientras que Yuki hiba con el director a reportarlo su recorrido.

-Director.- Entrando al despacho.

-¡Mi querida Yuki!- Lanzándose a abrazarla con amor, un hombre que aparentaba unos 30 años, cabello largo de color paja amarrado a una cola baja, ojos color avellana y con gafas.

-Vengo a reportarle mi trabajo como delegada.- Haciéndose a un lado y viendo como el director chocaba en la pared.

-Dime papá.- Dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Solo vine para anunciarle que no hubo ningún problema y que Yori-chan me ayudó mucho.- Comento, sin hacerle mucho caso lo que le pedía el director.- Ahora voy hacer mis rondas nocturnas.

-Solo ten cuidado.- Sentado en su escritorio y mostrando seriedad.

-Bueno, me retiro.- Dijo para luego salir.

-Me pregunto si no es demasiado que lo haga todo sola.- Murmuro para sí mismo mientras suspiraba.

-Siempre te preocupas mucho por ella, Kaien.- Entrando desde la ventana un hombre de unos 29 años, cabello negro ondulado y largo hasta los hombros pero pegado al cuello, ojos azules coloreados y llevando un parche sobre su ojo derecho.

-Y eso que estas por aquí.- Mirándolo prender un cigarro.

-Solo para saber si pronto ellos ingresaran a la academia.- Mirándolo a los ojos por una respuesta.

-Mañana en la tarde llegaran.- Revisando unos papeles.- Y muy pronto, se sabrá el verdadero pasado.

-Diles que dentro de una semana me verán rondando por aquí.- Dando una fumada a su cigarro.

-¿Y eso?- Extrañado.

-Me han enviado para vigilar que todo esté tranquilo.- Apagando su cigarro.- Tengo entendido que hoy te llegaba una carta para que fueras hablar con el líder.

-Así que para eso me llama.- Viendo el sobre que se encontraba abierto.

-Si ni siquiera debería estar hoy aquí.- Saliendo por la ventana.- Nos vemos.

-"Solo espero que no se compliquen las cosas, con la llegada de ellos".- Mirando la carta para luego suspirar.

Un poco lejos de la academia; en una gran mansión, dos hermanos gemelos jugaban ajedrez siendo la luna, lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

-Jaque mate.- Derribando una pieza, un joven de 17 años, cabello plateado, ojos amatistas, con tres pendientes de plata, un cartílago de la oreja izquierda arriba y dos a la derecha abajo, un tatuaje en forma de cruz con aspas, del lado izquierdo del cuello y vistiendo una camisa blanca de mangas largas teniendo desabrochado los primeros botones, pantalón de mezclilla y un par de zapatos negros.

-No es justo, nissan.- Reprocho, un joven igual al primero, solo que sin los aretes, el tatuaje y que tiene un poco más larga el cabello por sobre el cuello, vistiendo una camisa gris de mangas cortas, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos negros.- Tu siempre me ganas.

-En vez de quejarte, Ichiru, deberías aprender nuevas estrategias y utilizar la cabeza.- Apoyando su mano en la mejilla.- Recuerda que las batallas son como un juego de ajedrez y si no eres bueno, tu contrincante te derrotara.

-No soy bueno en esto.- Suspiro rendido.

-Tan siquiera eres bueno peleando y más con la espada.- Intentando darle ánimos.- Como también tu poder.

-No tanto como el tuyo.- Dijo.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero mi poder es destructivo.- Mirando a la luna.

Dicho eso, los dos se quedaron callados, quedando en silenció el lugar pero es interrumpido por alguien que entra de improvisto, un joven de 19 años, cabello castaño, ojos color avellana y vistiendo formalmente.

-Zero, Ichiru.- Los llamó al entrar.- Ya está todo preparado.

-Eso sí que fue rápido, Kaito.- Dijo sorprendido Ichiru.

-Para que vean que soy bueno en esto.- Dijo con algo de arrogancia.- Y no te puedes echar atrás, Zero.

-Lo sé, sé que tienes razón pero aún tengo esa inquietud de que algo va a pasar cuando llaguemos.- Suspirando.- Entonces, para mañana estaremos en la Academia Cross.

En otro lugar parecido a un cementerio tenebroso por la noche y la niebla, una mujer de 24 años, cabello lacio hasta los hombros, de color negro, ojos grises, vistiendo todo de negro para confundirse con la noche; mirando a los lados, espero por alguien. En eso se ve llegar entre la niebla un hombre de 50 años, cabello rubio, con barba, ojos azules, vistiendo una gabardina beige a juego con su pantalón, camisa negra y zapatos cafés, viéndose que era rico.

-¿A qué se debe su llamado, Ichijou-sama?- Pregunto la mujer entre las sombras por precaución.

-Ya sé dónde puede estar su cuerpo.- Comento, viendo la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- Pregunto un poco ansiosa.

-Reika, has estado al servicio de él, desde que eras casi una niña.- Mirándola de reojo.- Y sé que el confía mucho en ti por eso cuídalo porque cuando despierte, se encontrara débil y necesitara sangre.

-Lo protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario.- Dijo con convicción.

-Está en la ciudad de Grecia, en el cementerio más antiguo.- Sacando un papelito y pasárselo.- Ahí te indicara por donde ir ya que hay un pasaje secreto y es como un laberinto con trampas.

-No se preocupe, me encargare de traerlo a la vida.- Mirando lo que tenía escrito el papelito.

-Tienes que ser rápida porque se darán cuenta.- Dijo para luego salir del cementero.- Es hora de traer a Rido Kuran, a la vida.

"Rido-sama, pronto despertara de su letargo".- Desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.


	3. Los Kiryuu llegan a la Academia

_**CAP. 2 "LOS KIRYUU LLEGAN A LA ACADEMIA"**_

-Yori, te ha enviado alguna novedad.- Acomodando las piezas de ajedrez para luego guardarlas.

-Me ha dado toda la información de Kaname Kuran y los nobles cercanos a él.- Pasándole una carpeta.- Es toda la información que ha podido sacar.

-Para haber ingresado hace un mes, sí que saco buena información.- Leyendo y viendo las fotos que le pasaba su hermano.- Creo que Yori es más increíble que tú.

-Concuerdo con Ichiru.- Deteniéndose en una foto en particular.- Él es, Kuran.

-Si.- Mirando la foto que le mostraba Zero, en donde estaba Kaname con Yuki.

-¿Y quién es ella?- Sintiendo algo de celos por la cercanía de ellos pero sin saber porque.- "¿Porque me pongo celoso por alguien que no conozco?"

-Es la hija adoptiva de Cross.- Poniéndose detrás de Zero.- Que no recuerdas, que siempre hablaba de ella.

-Casi nunca presto atención a las habladurías de Cross.- Pasando a otra hoja.- Todavía me sorprende que sea capaz de mantener la escuela, con la actitud que tiene.

-Cuando las cosas se muestran serias él también lo es.- Hiendo hacia la ventana.- Recuerda que tiene muchos años vivo, como hibrido que es.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Pasándole toda la carpeta a su gemelo.- Pero no deja de ser fastidioso, cuando se lo propone.

-En eso no te lo puedo negar.- Suspiro.

-Bueno, será mejor descansar.- Parándose para luego estirarse.- Porque mañana tenemos que levantarnos tempranos.

-Si tienes razón.- También parándose mientras acomodaba las hojas en la carpeta.- ¿Y tú?

-Voy asegurar la mansión.- Saliendo del despacho con los gemelos.- Aunque nadie sepa de sus existencias, todavía hay niveles E que son atraídos por su olor.

-No te vayas a desvelar.- Dijo Zero mientras subía a las escaleras acompañado de su hermano.

-Sabes, a pesar de que somos purasangre, no me siento muy cómodo el modo en que nos protege y no solo el.- Dijo Ichiru, al ya no ver a Kaito.

-A mí tampoco me gusta pero tenemos que confortarnos, que nos llaman de "tú" y no con respeto.- Llegando a la puerta de su cuarto.- Descansa.

-Tú también.- Ingresando a su cuarto, que se encontraba a lado de la de Zero.

Kaname se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación pero en eso, una imagen aparece en sus sueños; una persona de largo cabello plateado, sonriéndole pero no se le veía completa la cara y por su contextura, era un hombre.

_-Kaname.- Lo llamaba el joven, con una gran sonrisa.- Eres muy importante en mi vida._

_Luego, se ve a él mismo llorando mientras abrazaba al joven de cabello plateado, muerto._

_-¿Quién fue?- Aferrándose más al cuerpo y siguiendo derramando lágrimas._

_-Deja que sea yo quien se vengue.- No viéndose quien era.- No solo mi hermano quien está en tus brazos murió, sino que mis hijos y esposo también._

_En otra escena se ve sentado cerca de un árbol de cerezo, con la respiración algo lenta y alguien más se encontraba a su lado._

_-Facilitarías más las cosas si me clavaras eso al corazón.- Apuntando la espada del joven, quien no lograba ver bien la cara._

_De un momento a otro, siente la espada siendo clavado en su corazón para luego todo volverse negro y ver delante de él un espejo que no reflejaba su yo actual, sino más adulto._

_-Pronto volveremos a ver, a nuestro querido Zero.- Susurro su yo más adulto para luego romperse el espejo. _

En eso, Kaname se levanta de golpe todo sudado y tocando su pecho por sentir todavía la sensación de aquella espada clavada en su pecho.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Susurro para sí mismo para luego voltear a la ventana.- "Todavía está amaneciendo, eso quiere decir que no he dormido mucho".

Cerró un momento los ojos, recordando aquel sueño pero le era muy confuso y como ya no tenía sueño, se levantó para meterse a bañar.

Luego de bañarse, salió desde su ventana y se puso a caminar para despejar su mente por aquel sueño raro que tuvo, sin darse cuenta que Cross lo vio.

-¡Hey, Kaname-kun!- Lo llamó Cross mientras se acercaba.- ¿Qué bueno que te veo?

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto.

-Hoy llegaran tres nuevos alumnos de la clase nocturna pero todavía no sé si iniciaran clases hoy o mañana.- Le aviso.- Solo te digo para que no haiga ningún inconveniente.

-No lo habrá, ellos serán bien recibidos.- Dijo.

-Bueno, me retiro.- Alejándose.

-¡Maldición!, se me olvido preguntar los nombres de los nuevos.- Hiendo hacia un lago.- "Me pregunto quienes serán".

Después de despejar su mente, regreso a su habitación hiendo al encuentro con sus nobles, anunciando la llegada de tres nuevos alumnos.

-No le parece raro, que ingresen otros alumnos, teniendo en cuenta que también fue extraño el ingreso de Wakaba Sayori.- Dijo Hanabusa, esperando la opinión de Kaname.

-No le veo nada extraño pero no bajen la guardia.- Les dijo.- Hasta que no sepamos cueles son sus intenciones.

-Ellos solamente vienen en paz.- Intervino en la conversación, Sayori y sorprendiéndolos porque no sintieron su presencia.- El director Cross los conoce, desde que eran bebés y solo vienen para socializar.

-¿Acaso los conoces?- Pregunto Kaname un poco interesado pero sin que se notara.

-Sí y solo te diré, que no solo tiene la protección del director Cross y de mi familia.- Mirándolos a cada uno.- Si no también, de Takamiya Kaito, quien vendrá con ellos.

-Kaito.- Susurro sorprendido Hanabusa, ya que es muy reconocido.

-"Kaito vendrá"- Poniéndose un poco nervioso Shiki y llamando la atención de Kaname, que escucho sus pensamientos.- "Han pasado 8 años desde que no lo veo."

-Su padre pertenece a los ancianos del consejo y también se dice que él heredara el puesto de su padre.- Dijo Takuma por algunos que no sabían de eso.

-¿Son tan importantes para que Takamiya Kaito, los cuide personalmente?- Pregunto Kaname mirando de reojo a Shiki.- "No me imaginaba que conociera a Kaito."

-Eso, respóndetelo a ti mismo cuando los veas y si todavía no tienes respuesta, pregúntale a Kaito.- Dijo para luego retirarse.

Viendo que los demás se retiraban, Kaname aprovecho para detener a Shiki y hablar en su despacho para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Kaito?- Pregunto directo al grano.

-Como…- Se calla al ver que Kaname apuntaba a su cabeza y haciéndolo sonrojar.- Oh.- Sintiéndose un tonto.- Lo conocí cuando vivía con mi madre, él en ese tiempo se encontraba en la ciudad.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte.- Acercándose a la ventana y ver todo lo de afuera para luego suspirar.-"No creo que sepa mucho sobre Kaito, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar."

Ya en la tarde, Yuki fue al despacho del director porque la había mandado a llamar; al entrar vio a Sayori con el director.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?- Pregunto Sayori, una vez que vio entrar a Yuki.

-Dentro de poco llegaran tres nuevos alumnos de la clase nocturna.- Comento, mirando a las dos pero más a Sayori, quien estaba al tanto de esto.- Tú y Sayori-chan, les darán un recorrido como bienvenida y les mostraran sus dormitorios.

-Entendido.- No notando nada extraño en las miradas de Sayori y su padre adoptivo.- Nos retiramos.

Dentro de un auto negro, iban Zero, Ichiru y Kaito, quien era que manejaba; Ichiru y Kaito platicaban tranquilamente pero Zero se encontraba viendo la casa hasta que pudo distinguir a lo lejos la Academia Cross, empezando sentirse nervioso.

-"Debo tranquilizarme, sino preocupare a Ichiru y a Kaito, aunque no sé porque estoy nervioso, solo es una Academia."- Intentando mantenerse relajado mientras se ponía unos guantes negros, combinados con su chaqueta del mismo color.

Mientras que con Kaname, él no se encontraba prestando atención a la clase, solo miraba la ventana, esperando con impaciencia la llegada de los nuevos sin saber porque pero en eso ve entrar un auto de lujo color negro y ve que el primero en salir es Kaito para luego ver que abría la puerta trasera.

-Para que muestre ese tipo de respeto, deben de ser purasangres pero quienes.- Intentando ver quienes salían.

-Kaname.- Susurra muy bajo, Takuma.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿De qué hablas?- Mirando a Takuma, ya que no escucho bien la pregunta.

-Como que hoy andas en las nubes y eso no es muy común en ti.- Le dijo.

-No dormí bien, es solo eso.- Volteando de nuevo hacia afuera pero ya era tarde, ya no estaban.

Zero, Ichiru y Kaito, se encontraban en la oficina de Kaien, esperando a Yuki y a Sayori para su recorrido. Zero vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas, teniendo puesto encima una chaqueta negra, pantalón azul de mezclilla que tenía roto de las rodillas, zapatos negros y un par de guantes negros de cuero; Ichiru vestía con una camisa verde oscuro de mangas largas de cuello, un chaleco café encima, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis blancos y llevando el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo pequeño, sujeta por una cintita con dos pequeños cascabel; Kaito llevaba puesto traje formal pero la camisa blanca lo tenía desabrochado por el cuello y fuera del pantalón, la corbata negra un poco floja y la chaqueta negra americana desabrochada.

-¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?- Dijo de mal humor Zero.

-Tan paciencia, no tardaran en venir.- Dijo tranquilamente Kaien.

En eso, Yuki y Sayori entran a la oficina; Yuki queda sorprendida por lo guapos que se veían.

-Lamento la demora.- Un poco apenada.- Me llamo Cross Yuki.

-Takamiya Kaito.- Se presentó primero.

-Yo soy Ichiru Kiryuu y mi gemelo, Zero.- Lo presento al ver que no pensaba presentarse.

-Pues, denle un recorrido del lugar.- Dijo Kaien.

-¿Dónde está mi dormitorio?- Pregunto Zero.

-No quieres recorrer el lugar.- Dijo un poco nervioso Kaien, ya que conocía la actitud de Zero.

-He gastado mucho tiempo esperando aquí.- Mirándolo fríamente.- Quiero irme a descansar.

-Yo te llevo.- Intervino Yuki.- Como una disculpa por haber tardado.

Sin decir nada salió de la oficina seguido de Yuki mientras que los otros suspiraban resignados.

Yuki lo salió llevando al dormitorio de la luna, estando el lugar vació por estar todavía en clase los de la nocturna.

-Este será tu habitación.- Enfrente de la puerta.

Habiendo terminado las clases, ingresaban al dormitorio de la luna; Kaname se separó de los demás al estar su habitación un poco más lejos pero en eso ve a Yuki acompañada de un joven que solo le veía la espalda. Cuando Zero iba a entrar a su cuarto, algo provoco que volteara, encontrándose con los ojos de Kaname, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

_-Esta vez nadie te separara de mí.- Susurro una voz escuchándose junto con el viento._


End file.
